


Haircut

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor determines that Arya is in need of a haircut. Based on what I'm sure would have been the funniest scene in the series if it was shown "on screen" rather than mentioned in passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

"We'd best cut your hair," Sandor announced one evening after they'd made camp.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Arya scowled at him, touching her tangled dark hair protectively.

He gave her a look like she was stupid. "It's _long_. It makes it easier to tell you're a girl."

It _had_ been a year since Yoren had cut her hair and made her disguise herself as a boy. "All right, I'll cut it." She held her hand out expectantly, waiting for him to give her his dagger.

"I'll do it," he said. Without further warning, he seized a handful of her hair and hacked it off.

"Ow."

"Hold still."

"You're pulling my hair." She tried to twist around and kick him.

"Stop squirming. It'll be your own damn fault if I cut your throat."

"You're cutting too much."

"There," he said triumphantly, at last.

Arya cautiously ran her hands through her hair. It felt uneven. "It's longer in some places than others."

"Fussier than Cersei," he muttered, cutting away more of her hair.

Arya was beginning to worry. "Stop."

The Hound stopped. There was an odd look on his face…Almost guilty. Arya patted her head. One on side she felt only fuzz. "I'm _bald_!"

"I told you not to move."

She punched him but he seemed not to feel it. He grabbed the back of her tunic and held her up dangling in the air. She could only reach his arm, so she bit it.

"Stop carrying on."

"I've got hair on one side and no hair on the other side. I look _stupid_. I look like you."

"I was doing you a favor. That's no way to thank me. Your sister wouldn't be this discourteous."

"Sansa would gouge your eyes out with her needles if you tried to take a knife to her hair."

"It's not _that_ bad. And it'll grow out in no time anyway."

She found a good rock and waited to kill him in his sleep but he seemed to expect her attack. He lay awake staring at the fire for a long time, until Arya was too tired to wait any longer and she went to sleep.


End file.
